My Perfect F
by NaeWest-Vega72
Summary: Tori Vega the troublemaker of joy and sneakiness and Jade West the twisted goth. a little exchange of small talk between the two as Jade comes to understand in the end. One-shot Jori.


_I once had a friend. She was the best. She was perfect. She was rebellious and carefree.._ _to much of a loser for my liking.._

I've got nothing to do. just sit there, and do some doodle. Bored.

"...boo!"

I was startled. I jumped from my sit and dropped my pencil. damn I thought my heart would stop.

I turned from shocked to annoyed in a matter of seconds.

there stood my asshole of a best friend. laughing her ass off.

I scowled. crossed my arms. and glare at her. waiting for her to calm her ass down.

...and finally she did.

still grinning.

she sighed.

"okay, I'm sorry Jade" she said, still smilling so wide, hands up in a surrender manner.

I sighed. uncrossing my arms, and walked toward her, who now is sitting on the floor with crossed legs.

I flicked her nose. she just smile with her eyes shut as I do so.

"hmm.. not much, but I deserved it."

she nodded

"you're to playful for your own good, Vega" I said, sitting on my chair, facing her

"yea? eh, I don't do 'seriousness' anyway" she said, grinning with eyes close, rubbing the back of her neck.

I can't help, but to smile. even if it was not obvious. I may be Cat's best friend since forever, but Vega are different. Even if I only know her for 2 years, she somehow found her way through me. Not Cat, not Beck, damn not even my parents has ever found a way through me. and this dork, geeky, rebellious and carefree girl somehow did in just 2 years. we're always together like, all the time! went to school together, lunch together, which is of course, cause its always with the gang, uh, hang out on weekend together, whether at her house or mine, we calls each other's parents 'mom' and 'dad', that's kinda unexpected at first, but we got used to it. um.. oh well, we just do things together like that. Beck and I broke up because of that, at first he kinda mean to Tori, but as time passed by, we all kinda settle down in a mature way, no hard feelings. So on, we grow closer as days passed.

back to the reality.

"Jade, wanna hang out after school?" she asked

I thought about it for a moment, there's nothing to do after school, and Vega is a lot of fun..

"yea, why not?" I shrugged.

Vega grins so widely then.

"okay! I'll wait at the parking lot then, later Gem" she said, getting up.

"yea yea.. later F" I replied

she left then.

it was a thing you know? she calls me Gem sometimes.. cause 'Jade' is a gem, and its beautiful, in her definition, which I don't ever deny, I am beautiful, 'Jade' suit me, so I practically a Gem for her.

and in my case, calling her 'F' every now and then, is because, Vega are so intelligent and talented, beautiful and kind, yet rebellious and carefree. she's a loser, amd she likes it like that. she said once

 _'winner's suck, being a winner brings pain, cause people start giving you the attention, and then starts controlling you. loser? they're free, living in the shadow are so awesome, I only thrive on what I want'_

she's the biggest 'F' I've ever meet in my life, god knows how she even survived this long in this world full of fake winners and fakes.

Vega is the type of carefree person, who act dumb and ditzy. she likes it like that. it makes her feels like a child. a michievious (i forgot how to spell it, is it right?) type. have you watch anime? Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece where the main characters are stupid, but exceptionally awesome? well you should meet Tori Vega then.

she gets into trouble occasionally. whether she sleep in class, or didn't do her assignment, jokes with teachers, well, her jokes are friendly savage, so people get offended easily, but Sikowitz of course. she's sneaky, you know fox walk? cause she's just that sneaky.

She's the nicest person I know though. for all the trouble she makes, she don't cuss _easily_ , she's always the calm and composed type. she helps people no matter what they've done to her. but no, she don't let them walk all over her. she's the light of her family, always the independant and loving one. she's the energy of our little group. we do whatever she do, even if sometimes it gets us into trouble.

I'm not sure what _I_ feel about her. she's nothing but bright, and I'm the twisted one, we're just so opposites like that, even if we kids around making trouble (thought I am not childish like hers) we're still the polar opposites.

but.. then again, Victoria Dawn Vega are sneaky afterall.. she sneaks passed throught me, and the next moment I know, I can't get her off my mind. Ever.

I sighed. before a smile made it way on my face, as I come to understand it.

 _I'm in love with her, and I know she do to even if we never says it before, afterall.._

 _ **'actions spoke louder than words ever will'**_

as simple as that. in the future, who knows.. perhaps..

 _I had a friend once.. she was my best friend.. she was the biggest loser I knew.. the ' **F** '.. but she was **my** 'perfect **F'**.. and I love it that way._


End file.
